Amnesia Syndrome
by Shinio
Summary: Elle ne se souvient de rien. Perdue au cœur d'une chambre blanche, une jeune fille cherche sa mémoire et des réponses, mais ses seuls souvenirs sont ces quelques mots : "Du blanc, beaucoup de blanc, un monocle... et Pandora"
1. Prologue

Voici ma première véritable fanfiction, je n'ai pas encore publié d'histoires à chapitre et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira :)

Mon héroïne, que vous découvrirez bientôt, est un personnage OC, tiré de mon esprit tordu, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ^^

Le rating T viendra plus tard, je préciserais à quel moment, et pour l'instant nous sommes à du rating K

Je sais, mon prologue est vraiment court, mais il ne sert qu'a introduire l'histoire et mes prochains chapitres seront plus longs !

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus, le voici :

Prologue :

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de le refermer brusquement, trouvant l'environnement trop lumineux à son goût. Une sensation acre emplissait sa bouche, et une douleur aigu lui vrillait l'arrière du crane. Son ventre pulsait étrangement, et un liquide chaud - sûrement du sang - s'écoulait de son abdomen. Mais plus que tout cela, c'était l'impression de vide qu'elle n'expliquait pas qui était la plus dérangeante.

Elle sentait des personnes d'agiter autours d'elle, brassant l'air frais. Des voix s'élevaient ça et là, et des bips résonnaient à allure régulière, le tout formant un brouhaha incompréhensible et qui n'aidait absolument son mal de tête. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit des mains inconnues lui prendre un bras et d'un mouvement vif elle se dégagea.

A sa droite, quelqu'un l'appelait et lui disait de ne pas résister. Sa tête s'alourdit et elle comprit qu'elle perdait de nouveau connaissance. Sans chercher à lutter d'avantage, elle se laissa porter dans les tumultes de la douleur.

* * *

Et c'est déjà finit ! La suite arrivera bientôt donc ne désespérez pas :)

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, une auteur reviewée est une auteure heureuse, alors je compte sur vous :D

Shinio


	2. Chapitre 1 : No memory, no pain

Chose promise, chose due ! L'histoire et l'intrigue se mettent doucement en place, je ne veux pas bâcler le travail donc je prend mon temps (en vrai j'essaye de camoufler mon retard " ).

Les premiers chapitres serviront à présenter mes personnages, mais l'action va suivre donc pas d'inquiétudes ;)

Voici pour vous :

Chapitre 1 : _No memory, no pain_

Elle avait chaud. Trop chaud. Elle remua dans son sommeil, rejetant les couvertures qui la recouvraient. Elle sentit inconsciemment quelqu'un déposer quelque chose d'humide sur son front.

« -Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ! »

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, quittant sans regrets le semblant de sommeil qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent. Sa vision encore trouble, elle chercha l'origine de la voix, et vit une jeune femme brune vêtue de blanc qui la couvait du regard, visiblement inquiète.

Elle prit appuis sur le matelas mou et se redressa lentement pour mieux apercevoir la pièce. Les murs étaient d'un gris délavé, simples et dénués de décoration.

« -Doucement, ne vous forcez pas, intervint de nouveau l'inconnue.

-Je... , sa voix était enrouée et elle avait du mal à parler, Où est ce que je suis... ?

L'autre lui fit un doux sourire.

-Tout va bien, vous êtes hors de danger maintenant

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Hors de danger ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Et bien, à votre arrivée au bloc opératoire, vos chances de survies étaient au plus bas, mais désormais vous allez vous en sortir !

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, perdue.

-J'étais blessée ? Je... je ne comprend pas, je ne me souviens de rien !

L'infirmière posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et dit doucement :

-Et bien... il semblerait que le choc de votre attaque ai eu un... disons un impact sur votre mémoire, il est probable que vous ayez perdu une bonne partie de vos souvenirs.

Elle lui jeta un regard terrifié, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quelle attaque ?! Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Semblant hésiter, l'autre ne répondit pas.

-S'il vous plaît... je... il faut que je sache !

La jeune femme dit finalement :

-Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais un jeune homme vous a trouvée dans une ruelle, blessée à l'abdomen par balle. Il vous a immédiatement conduit ici, à l'hôpital, et vous avez été amenée en salle d'opération sur le champ.

Elle sentit sa tête vibrer sous le nombre d'informations nouvelles, et elle se recoucha, cachant son visage sous les draps.

-Et... qui suis je ?

L'infirmière soupira tristement.

-Nous ne savons pas. Vous n'aviez aucun papiers sur vous, la seule chose dont nous sommes sur est que vous avez environs 16 ou 17 ans, et que votre groupe sanguin est de AB. Je suis navrée, vraiment.

-Je vois... , murmura t'elle, sa voix étouffée par les tissus.

-Je dois voulez laisser maintenant, vous avez avant tout besoin de repos. Je repasserez d'ici quelques heures, avec un médecin. D'ici là, si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur ce bouton, dit-elle en désignant la table de chevet.

L'aide soignante ouvrit la porte, et ajouta avant de sortir :

-J'y pense, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis votre infirmière attitrée, je m'appelle Toru Kabakoi. »

Elle se sentait lasse, n'arrivant pas à penser correctement. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même et elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L'infirmière referma doucement la porte avant de soupirer. La jeune fille ne se souvenait vraiment de rien. S'en était frustrant ! Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes des femmes, qui, a cette heure-ci étaient vides.

D'un geste qu'elle avait déjà effectué des centaines de fois, elle arracha son masque, révélant des traits masculins mais qui pourtant possédaient une finesse androgyne. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux chocolats, les ébouriffant légèrement.

Il lui fallait maintenant retrouver l'identité de l'assassin, où tout du moins celui qui avait faillit le devenir. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était presque certain d'avoir déjà rencontré la blessée, mais il était incapable de dire quand ni où.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le plus important était de la protéger, car il ne faisait aucun doute que celui qui l'avait attaquée n'hésiterait pas à terminer son œuvre. Le Kid allait avoir du travail.

* * *

Et voila ! J'essayerais de sortir la suite le plus vite possible, et si vous trouvez des fautes (personne n'est à l'abri !), n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)

Je vous dis à la prochaine,

Shinio


End file.
